La légende du spandex
by Calamithy
Summary: [2ème oneshot : "spandex moi".] Hmm... Un Wu Fei désespéré et nu prend des mesures draconniennes... Heero va l'aider à découvrir l'esprit du spandex en lui... et les autres... à voir ;)
1. Spandex attitude

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre :**** One-shot nawak total. ****Heero**** et Duo font leur chaud – et leur show… yaoi, débilité profonde. Là c moi toute seule qui ait écrit mais j'aurais pas eu l'idée sans nos mails-sourire à Lunanamoi, Zorkynamoi et Meannas la chacal hurlante. Je vous dédis cette fic ! Non ne fuyez pas vous êtes responsables, surtout MEANNAS, d'ailleurs.**

**Rating : **PG 13 pour main dans le spandex ! Attention c'est hot entre Heero et Duo ;-)

**Couple : **1x2x1

**Résumé: lire le « contexte » !**

**Micis** : à toutes les personnes qui nous ont reviewé pour le nawak ! Merci de notre part à toutes les trois, c'est vraiment gentil.

**Dernier mot : ceci est VRAIMENT de la faute de Meanne 77.** J'essayais d'éradiquer la menace « balançage de scénario de fic à écrire » - plus communément appelé « plot bunny ». J'ai réussi à contrer l'attaque, mais malheureusement j'ai été touchée à la tête. Et deux idées nawaks me sont venues. Tremblez. Sérieusement.

**Quand y en a plus, y en a encore !**

* * *

* * *

**Le contexte : **

**¤**

Une bataille quelconque dans un endroit quelconque.

**Zechs**, **Heero** et **Duo** sont sortis respectivement de l'Epyon et Wing Zero.

**Heero** et **Duo** s'extraient du cockpit de Wing plus ou moins avec classe – les baskets jaunes ont miraculeusement disparu - mais…

**Zechs** glisse… et tombe, en craquant son pantalon… et…

**¤**

**Spandex**** attitude**

**¤**

**Heero**** ¤ hilare, en spandex torse et pieds nus, tenant Zechs en joue de ses doigts ¤**

Bang bang, t'as le _cul _à l'envers  
_parce que t'as voulu_ rouler _des_ mécaniques  
Tu voulais t'faire un derrière « à la Ken »  
_franchement qui peut vouloir des fesses en plastique ?_

_¤_

**Duo ¤ essuie ses larmes de rire puis mets en joue Zechs du pouce et de l'index ¤**

Bang bang, les guibolles en compote  
_ce boxer noir t'coupes la respiration_  
Petit lapin _tu n'as plus de _carotte _  
'ton froc c' est presque la décomposition_

_¤_

**Heero**** ¤ les yeux fermés, dans son truc à fond ¤**

_J'aurais eu pitié si t'avais mis un slip_  
_mais l'short en skaï, ça fait vraiment trop cheap _  
en dessous d'un pantalon blanc moulant.

_Le boxer rentre dans l' fion c'est trop marrant._

Au moins j'habille mes fesses avec talent !

¤

**puis** **Heero**** ¤ reprend, se trémoussant comme Nico Sirkis, du groupe « Indochine » sur « Bob Morane »**

Le _spandex_, c'est fantastique  
_Mes fesses respirent, c'est_ super _chou-ou_

Je l'affirme sans complexe  
je suis adepte du _spandex_

**¤**

**Duo ¤ palpant les attributs du sujet Yuy ¤**

Le _spandex_, c'est fantastique  
_Ses fesses respirent, c'_est super _chou-ou_

Je l'affirme sans complexe  
je suis adepte du _spandex_

**¤**

**Zechs**** ¤ essayant d'être digne avec ses deux mains cachant ses fesses, regardant l'entrejambe de 01 d'un air sceptique ¤**

Non, non, _je n'ai pas_ les chocottes  
_j'vais__ pas m'laisser vanner par des_ mouflets  
_Heero__ t'as presque rien dans la _culotte  
_Je présente à Duo tous mes _regrets

**¤**

**Duo ¤ glisse la main entre le spandex et la rondeur charnue d'un Heero extatique¤**

_Oula__ on a bobo à l'ego ?_  
_Tout ce blabla c'est paske t' es jaloux_  
_Libido niveau zéro, manque de pot._

**¤**

**Duo ¤ ôte de la poche secrète du spandex de Heero… un spandex de rechange et le lance à Zechs ¤ **

Mets un spandex t'auras moins l'air d'un pou !  
**¤ Heero et Duo, en chœur ¤**

Et enfin tu pourras tirer ton coup !

**¤**

**Zechs**** ¤ retire avec beaucoup de difficulté ses jambières, son pantalon blanc et son short en skaï puis enfile le spandex magique avec méfiance. Puis… ¤**

Le _spandex_, c'est fantastique  
_Mes fesses respirent, c'est_ super chou-ou

Je l'affirme sans complexe  
je suis adepte du _spandex_

**¤**

**Heero****, Duo et Zechs super sexy dans son spandex ¤ se trémoussent comme Donald Duck ¤**

Le _spandex_, c'est fantastique  
_Mes fesses respirent, c'est_ super chou-ou

Nous l'affirmons sans complexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du _spandex_

**¤**

**Heero**** ¤ embrassant langoureusement Duo avant de monter en un déhanchement sensuel dans Wing Zéro, lançant un regard sexy à son compagnon **

**¤**

Le spandex c'est fantastique…

**¤**

**Duo ¤ fair un clin d'œil à Heero et monte à la suite de son amant ¤**

Oui le spandex c'est fantastique.

**¤**

**Zechs**** ¤suit le spandex des yeux, puis suit Duo jusqu'au cockpit en chantant, comme si de rien n'était ¤**

Hmm le spandex c'est fantastique…

**¤**

**Duo ¤ stoppe un Zechs qui avait trop cru que c'était la fête. ¤**

_Et oh c'est un peu_ trop facile  
_Si c'est Heero que tu veux fais-toi un nœud au bout_  
_tu te crois viril mais tu n'es _qu'érectile  
_il est à moi, vas bouffer des cailloux_  
**¤ secoue la tête ¤** _Mais tu l'as rêvé…_ entre nous.

**¤**

**¤ Referme le sas au nez de Zechs. ¤**

**¤**

**¤ Wing décolle en le faisant tomber. ¤**

**¤ Attention séquence « angst » ¤ **

**Zechs**** se sentit seul et désespéré, dans son spandex chaud et sexy.**

**Il réfléchit à la place d'un soldat dans le monde…**

**Quand il vit une feuille de papier sur le sol.**

**Il lut… et secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux, gardant précieusement son trésor contre son coeur… puis il monta dans son épyon, investit d'une mission.**

**¤ fin de la séquence « angst »**

**Voici les paroles sacrées de Saint Heero, à répéter à l'infini :**

**¤**

**Spandex**

**- **_Lavage à la main ou en machine dans eau tiède. _

_- Ne pas utiliser d'eau de Javel avec tout tissu contenant du spandex. Utiliser seulement un agent blanchissant non nocif pour les couleurs. _

_- Rincer soigneusement. _

_- Le Spandex ne nécessite aucun repassage. Si séché en machine, programmer à très basse température. _

_- Si le repassage est indispensable, repasser très rapidement à très basse température et ne pas rester avec le fer trop longtemps au même endroit._****

**¤**

Vas en pet, Zechs, prêcher la vertu de l'élasthanne….

_Les 5 commandements du spandex…_

**¤**

**OWARI !**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura fait rire, je la hais ! Mais en même temps j'avais besoin de nawak !**

**A pluche'**

**Mithy**** ¤ atteinte ¤**

* * *

* * *

**Les paroles de : « le plastique c'est fantastique, de Elmer Food Beat » (au fait, les paroles et la musique leur appartiennent !)**

**¤**

Bang bang, t'as le cœur à l'envers  
Juste avant de te rouler les mécaniques  
Tu sais que pour lui faire l'affaire  
Il vaudrait mieux sortir les élastiques

Bang bang, les guibolles en compote  
Quand il est temps de passer à l'action  
Petit lapin, couvre-toi la carotte  
Si tu sens qu'elle en a après tes rognons

D'accord ce n'est pas réellement du gâteau  
Mais la cellophane te préserve le morceau  
Surtout ne revient pas sur ta décision  
Tant pis si tu y perds de l'inclinaison  
Bienvenu au club et félicitations

Le plastique, c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux  
Nous l'affirmons sans complexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex  
Le plastique, c'est fantastique  
Le caoutchouc, super doux  
C'est une question de réflexe  
Nous sommes adeptes du latex

Non, non, jamais les chocottes  
De te choper la mort ou bien un moufflet  
Pas vraiment tout nu quand tu ôtes la culotte  
Mais vaut mieux ça que d'éternels regrets  
Plus la peine de fêler tous les lavabos  
Chaque fois qu'une fille te rendra amour fou  
Il suffit de t'enrober la libido  
Pour passer la nuit à lui faire le voyou  
Bienvenu au club, on est tous avec vous

Et puis ne serait-il pas un peu trop facile  
De faire la chose sans rien se mettre tout au bout  
Il nous semble aisé de n'être qu'érectile  
Lorsque l'on peut être élégant de partout  
Entre nous


	2. Spandex moi

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot nawak total. yaoi, débilité profonde. Là c moi toute seule qui ait écrit mais j'aurais pas eu l'idée sans nos mails-sourire à Lunanamoi, Zorkynamoi et Meannas la chacal hurlante. Je vous dédis cette fic ! Non ne fuyez pas vous êtes responsables, surtout MEANNAS, d'ailleurs.**

**Micis**** : à toutes les personnes qui auront fait une pause sourire ! Tits poutoux à Clôtho, en espérant que t'aider à alléger les stress du BB -)**

**Rating : R** pour nudité et... j'peux pas tout raconter, hein ?

**Couple : 1x2x1 ; 4+3, 3/x ? 5xS, 5/x ? **

**Résumé : **le fier dragon se décide à entrer dans le secret des dieux. Il y fait une découverte capitale et risque d'y laisser des plumes…

« blabla » paroles.

* * *

* * *

**Spandex**** moi**

**¤**

**AC 199, Une propriété de Quatre parce qu'il a les moyens et que c'est plus pratique**

**¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ entièrement nu, fouillant frénétiquement dans les tiroirs de sa chambre ¤ **

**Duo ¤ se rince l'œil avant de demander ¤ : « Mais Wu Fei, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » ¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ lève les yeux, pas du tout gêné par sa nudité. Faut dire qu'il est magnifique ¤ **

**¤ répond tout en continuant à chercher, balançant les tiroirs vidés un peu partout dans la pièce ¤ **

**Musique !**

**¤ **

« Je suis un être à la recherche  
Non pas de la vérité  
mais d'un moyen d'réparer une injustice

qui me sorte du cycle de la fatalité ! »

**¤ danse au rythme d'une musique dans sa tête ¤ **

**¤ **

**Duo ¤ voit les sous-vêtements de Wu Fei et comprend l'ampleur du problème ¤ **

**¤ fait une petite prière puis fouille dans sa poche ¤ **

**¤ tend un briquet à Wu Fei en lui mettant une tape « tu es des nôtres, enfin tu as pris une bonne décision » sur l'épaule ¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ baisse la tête humblement en recevant l'objet ¤ **

**Puis reprend en allumant le briquet, une flamme dangereuse dans son regard noir :**

« J'en ai assez de ce slip kangourou

qui enferme ma quéquette

Il me dit «pitié ne me brûle pas »

Mais c'est bien en cendres que tu FINIRAS »

**¤ **

**  
¤ brûle l'affreux slip jaune sous un alléluia de Duo ¤ **

**¤ il a dû mal à se consumer, ça a la vie dure les slips kangourou alors Wu le finit en sautant dessus ¤ **

**¤ écrase le slip en chantant¤ **

« Alors je cherche et je TROUVERAI

le spandex qui m'transformera (au nom de la lune)

Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
c'tissu qui sortira mes fesses

du format extra plat… »

**¤ **

**Duo ¤ mâte les fesses de Wu Fei – qui sont très plates mais belles , ouvre les autres tiroirs pour traquer la famille « slips moches » tout en chantant ¤ **

« P'tit dragon aux fesses musclées  
Cherche ptit spandex relooke derrière  
extensible, galbant, gonflant  
pour effet cul de brésilienne…  
brésilienne… »

**¤ **

**¤ Wu Fei dévisage Duo, cesse d'ôter l'étincelle de vie d'un slip déjà mort ¤ **

**¤ essaie de redevenir digne… surtout devant Quatre et Trowa qui passent par-là ¤ **

**¤ Trowa se rince le seul œil visible, le regard de Quatre est impénétrable ¤ **

**¤ Wu Fei pâlit, tente de se justifier avant de courir dans la chambre de Heero, son Dieu. L'homme aux fesses boule à facettes. Rondes et brillantes ¤ **

« Vous comprendrez que de tels péchés  
Parfois sont difficiles à avouer  
mais franchement vous feriez comme moi  
si vous aviez des fesses' écran plat coin carré »

**¤ **

**Trowa**** ¤ bave, s'en fout du moment qu'il voit Wu Fei à poil. Le dragon ne comprend pas qu'il est mieux nu et qu'il faut faire fi des apparences même si sa petite copine se marre ¤ **

**Quatre ¤ s'en fout pas, a besoin d'éléments rationnels pour comprendre pourquoi Wu est à poil, dansant comme un zoulou sans pagne ¤ **

**Duo ¤ va chercher Heero afin qu'il aide une nouvelle brebis égarée. Cela faisant deux ans qu'il avait envoyé Zechs prêcher la BP… ¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ tremble sous le regard blanc de Quatre avant de bafouiller, honteux ¤ **

« Quand Sally me voit en sous-vêtements  
Elle s'marre comme une baleine, ça devient urgent… »

**¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ serre le poing devant la bouche, le regard du fier justicier défiant Quatre de lui dire quoi que ce soit ¤ **

**¤ fouille dans les tiroirs de Heero à la recherche du graal ? Les tiroirs sont tous dynamités mais ils s'en sortent indemnes ¤ **

**Quatre ¤ ne dit pas grand-chose, a les yeux fixés sur les derniers trésors de la famille Chang, à peine décoiffé par le souffle des explosions ¤ **

**Trowa**** ¤ non ne rêvez pas : la mèche est indécollable XD. Elle a survécu au souffle ¤ **

« Alors je cherche et je TROUVERAI

le spandex qui changera ma vie

Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
le spandex qui fera que Sally

'se marre PLUS au lit »

**¤ **

**Quatre et Trowa ¤ mâtant et mâtant Wu, le regardant s'activer pour chercher, chercher et encore chercher, tendant inconsciemment ses attributs pour une meilleure inspection ¤ **

**¤ total flaque d'eau à leurs pieds ¤ **

**¤ total blaireaux ¤**

« P'tit dragon aux fesses musclées  
Cherche ptit spandex relook derrière  
extensible, galbant, gonflant  
pour effet cul de brésilienne…  
brésilienne… »

**¤ **

**Duo ¤ auréolé de la lumière du couloir, arrive avec le sauveur Heero, le prophète du spandex, les fesses de spandex vêtu ¤ **

**Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… et non ce n'était pas les baskets jaunes poussin**

**Instant de silence et de recueillement**

**Puis ¤ pointe du doigt Wu Fei avant de faire sa « révélation »¤ **

« Alors tu cherches mais tu trouveras PAS

l'spandex fesses bombées n'existe pas »

**¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ baisse la tête, atterré, désespéré, acculé, dégoûté, laminé et tous les qualificatifs en é désignant le 36ème dessous ¤ **

**Heero**** ¤ tend ses fesses enspandexées vers le dragon pour lui montrer de près leur totale platitude. Voilà ce qui n'allait pas. ¤ **

**Trowa**** ¤ choqué par la découverte, mâte encore plus les fesses nues de Wu Fei. On n'est pas trompé sur la marchandise au moins ¤ **

**Quatre ¤ reprend, regardant les fesses anormalement faxables de Heero tout en faisant une prière silencieuse à Allah. Ils avaient perdu deux êtres chers. Fesse gauche et fesse droite.¤ **

« Alors tu cherches mais tu trouveras pas

l'spandex ça fait un cul encore plus plat »

**¤ **

**Heero**** ¤ sort de son spandex un autre spandex et le tend à Wu Fei qui relève la tête doucement ¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ le prend en tremblant, malgré la terrible nouvelle, la prunelle s'allume ¤ **

**Heero**** ¤ reprend tout en faisant un signe à Duo ¤ **

« Alors tu cherches mais tu trouveras pas  
à moins que tu ne fasses comme moi »

**¤ **

**Duo ¤ vient voir Heero avec quelque chose dans la main ¤ **

**Wu Fei, Quatre, Trowa ¤ retiennent leur souffle ¤ **

« Pour avoir des fesses bien galbées

L'spandex, par une pompe à vélo

Duo je fais gonfler… »

**Duo ¤ met la pompe à vélo au niveau du spandex de Heero et gonfle la petite encoche placée au niveau des fesses puis sécurise avec un clip ¤ **

**Les fesses de Heero prennent alors un galbe exceptionnel, rond comme une balle de basket. Ouais, de la balle. Effet lifting mieux que L'Oréal. **

**Heero**** ¤ se met à chanter devant l'assistance en délire : ELLES ONT RESSUSCITE ! ¤ **

« P'tit dragon aux fesses musclées  
Cherche ptit spandex relooke derrière  
livré avec une pompe à vélo

Pour effet petit cul bombé… »

**¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ met le spandex et tend la pompe à vélo à quelqu'un pour gonfler. Il entre, fier et digne dans le secret des dieux ¤ **

**Duo ¤ essaie de le prendre mais Heero place ses nouvelles fesses sous ses mains. Du coup Duo est trop occupé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ¤ **

**Trowa**** ¤ œil sadique, colle une beigne à Quatre pour tenir la pompe avant de sérénader même s'il préférait Wu tout nu ¤ **

«P'tit dragon aux fesses musclées  
Cherche ptit Trowa super pervers  
livré avec une pompe à vélo

Pour te faire un petit cul bombé… »

¤

**Wu Fei ¤ rougit. Essaie de fuir Trowa, de dire de toutes ses forces qu'il n'est pas gay et qu'à la base il sort avec Sally ¤ **

**Trowa**** ¤ s'en fout, embrasse Wu Fei pour qu'il se taise tout en gonflant frénétiquement le spandex avec la pompe à vélo ¤ **

**Wu Fei ¤ commence à décoller du sol par les fesses ¤**

**¤ instant hot et érotique ¤ **

**Le spandex ¤ explose sous la pression ¤ **

**¤ instant dramatique¤ **

**Les fesses de Wu Fei ¤ plus faxables que jamais, amoindries par l'explosion ¤ **

**Wufei**** ¤ évanouit à côté de Trowa. Sally qui ? ¤**

**Trowa**** ¤ à terre avec Quatre, soufflé par l'explosion. Un sourire joker aux lèvres ¤**

**Heero**** et Duo ¤ en train de brûler les tous derniers slips kangourous et slips Christian Clavier (dans les bronzés) du dragon. D'abord Zechs, puis Wu Fei… Bientôt ils pourront conquérir le monde ! ¤**

**¤ **

**La morale de cette histoire ? La pompe à vélo est à consommer avec modération XD ? Et porter le spandex est tout un art mais gaffe aux effets secondaires XD**

**¤ **

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Il m'arrive de nawakiser, de angstiser et depuis quelques temps de kawaiiser. Je suis apparemment dans un cycle nawak XD, mais lundi, normalement… je devrais publier la suite de au creux de ton corps.

J'espère que vous aurez bien ri : je vois trop Duo en train de donner un effet galbé aux fesses de Heero XD. Pauvre Wu Fei lol !

A pluche'

**Mithy** ¤ va dodo¤

* * *

**Les paroles de partenaire particulier – qui appartiennent, ainsi que la musique, au groupe partenaire particulier (c simple lool)**

Je suis un être à la recherche  
Non pas de la vérité  
Mais simplement d'une aventure  
Qui sorte un peu de la banalité

J'en ai assez de ce carcan  
Qui m'enferme dans toutes ses règles  
Il me dit de rester dans la norme  
Mais l'on finit par s'y ennuyer

Refrain:  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me manque tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me tente tant  
Qui me tente tant  
Partenaire particulier  
Cherche partenaire particulière  
Débloquée, pas trop timide  
Et une bonne dose de savoir faire  
Savoir faire

Vous comprendrez que de tels péchés  
Parfois sont difficiles à avouer  
Ils sont autour de moi si fragiles  
Ce n'est pas parmi eux que je trouverai

Je dois trouver de nouveaux horizons  
Mais je finis parfois par tourner en rond

au Refrain  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me manque tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me tente tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me manque tant  
Alors je cherche et je trouverai  
Cette fille qui me tente tant  
Qui me tente tant

Partenaire particulier  
Cherche partenaire particulière  
Débloquée, pas trop timide  
Et une bonne dose de savoir faire  
Partenaire particulier  
Cherche partenaire particulière  
Débloquée, pas trop timide  
Et une bonne dose de savoir faire  
...


End file.
